


Starlight

by xwingpilot



Series: Mirkwood Family One-Shots [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Little Legolas, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Thranduil, Legolas and his mother get distracted by the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

“ _Nana_ , why do the stars seem so far away?”

Idhrenil looked down at Legolas, whose head laid in her lap; the rest of him haphazardly spread out over her dress and the grass in her garden. She gazed down at the elfling, his own eyes staring straight up into the night sky. Slowly, she looked up too, smiling slightly at his question.

“Well,” Idhrenil started, fingers running through Legolas' hair, “they are far away, _ion_. They are far from here, away from the troubles of the land, free to spectate and look upon us with their bright light.” her smile grew when Legolas shifted, curling closer to his mother. “Some light of the stars is here, with us, close enough to touch and wonder at. However, whatever is here will never rival the beauty of them out there, among the sky.”

Legolas hummed quietly, prompting Idhrenil to look down at him. His face was scrunched up, as if trying to decipher a difficult problem. In that moment, there was no denying he looked incredibly like his father. The same nose, jaw, the color of his hair. The only physical thing he had from Idhrenil was his bright blue eyes.

“ _Ada_ says you're a star, is that true?”

Idhrenil laughed, causing Legolas to frown in confusion. “Your _ada_ says many things.” She continued to chuckle, playing with her little leaf's hair. “No, Legolas, I am not a star. _Ada_ just likes to say those things when he knows he did something wrong.”

Legolas shook his head, more of his hair fanning over his mother's lap. “He says you shine like starlight when you smile, and that I smile like you.”

“I suppose, then, that he speaks some truth. Your smile could brighten anyone's day, _ion_.”

The effect immediate, Legolas smiled brilliantly. Ever the elfling that he was, cheeks still round, his whole face lifted when he grinned like that, eyes shinning happily. Indeed, _that_ rivaled the stars any day; Thranduil was right.

Silence covered both mother and son comfortably. Legolas returned to stargazing, Idhrenil alternated her attention between the stars above her and the little one beside her.

She was no fool, these moments were fleeting. Legolas grew everyday, an elfling he may be, but not for much longer. Thranduil was already speaking about weapons training. Something Idhrenil was determined to stave off for as long as possible. Although when the time came, she knew she would be a part of it, if only to soothe her nerves. That only made Legolas more excited about training. He was always so engrossed with the other archers, and he said his mother was better than any other. His words were bias, although endearing.

Some time passed where there was no noise in the garden. It was broken by soft footfalls and rustling of robes.

“There you are,” Thranduil said, he opened his mouth to continue but was quickly cut off when a blurry mass of blonde hair raced towards him.

“ _Ada_!”

Thranduil, who hadn't seen Legolas at first, quickly steadied himself for the excited elfling. Launching himself into his father's arms, Legolas giggled happily. He hadn't seen his father all day.

“And there _you_ are, Legolas!” Thranduil joined in his son's laughter as he swiftly lifted the little one off the ground. “What are you and _nana_ doing out here so late?”

“Stargazing.”

“Stargazing!” Thranduil exclaimed, looking towards Idhrenil, who smiled gently as she stood. “And you didn't invite me?”

“You were 'detained', as Galion put it.” Idhrenil said, coming to stand beside Thranduil. As soon as she was close enough, Thranduil dipped low to press a kiss to her lips in a proper greeting. Legolas made a face and covered his eyes, Idhrenil took that moment that moment to tickle his side, earning another giggle. She continued, “perhaps you could join us on another night?”

Their son wiggled in Thranduil's arms. “Why not tonight, _nana_?” Legolas nearly whined.

“Because my little leaf,” Idhrenil took him from her husband, heading back indoors, “it is _so_ late, it is early, and you have yet to rest.”

“I agree. Another night, Legolas, I will join you and _nana_ as you stargaze.” The dissatisfied pout from the elfling that Thranduil received over Idhrenil's shoulder made him chuckle.

Before stepping into the archway that led back to their home, Idhrenil cast one last look upwards. The stars still shone brightly and beautifully in the sky causing her to smile. Perhaps these moments with Legolas were fleeting, but in her heart, she knew they would always have the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this family so much, they deserve so much happy fluff.


End file.
